M-76 Revenant/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description The M-76 Revenant unleashes a storm of deadly high-velocity slugs. It has low accuracy but a high thermal clip capacity, and packs considerable firepower. This custom-made machine gun features technology not widely available. Protected against replication by sophisticated Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology, only the richest and most powerful warlords can afford the Revenant. Acquisition Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The M-76 Revenant is categorized as rare. Player Notes *Marksman mitigates the weapon's accuracy issues. The Turian Soldier class excels with this weapon. *The Revenant also has a faster rate of fire than most other assault rifles, and does more damage per round than most full-auto assault rifles (in fact the only full-auto assault rifles that beat it are the Cerberus Harrier and Striker Assault Rifle, although the Striker is a bit of a special case). This makes it very capable of shredding enemies at close to medium range. *To fully maximize the Revenant's damage potential, equip the Assault Rifle Piercing Mod and Assault Rifle Extended Barrel mods. With both mods at level V, the Revenant will shred through targets like paper mache. *The Revenant is one of the most powerful fully-automatic weapons in the assault rifle category along with Cerberus Harrier which is much more accurate but has a much smaller clip. The N7 Typhoon compared to the Revenant has better accuracy and larger clip but is extremely heavy and has a spin-up time. The Revenant's high capacity, good bullet damage, and fast rate of fire makes this weapon brutally effective at close range, where accuracy is not an issue. On any difficulty it's lethal, but at longer ranges it suffers from lack of accuracy. Adding an Assault Rifle Stability Damper mod, Barrage Upgrade, or a Stabilization Module would definitely help with accuracy. *It should also be noted that unlike other weapons, the Revenant actually slows you down when you fire on the move, although krogan and batarian characters are unaffected by this slow down penalty. Ideally, one should use the Revenant in cover or you could very easily end up filled with more slugs than you are dishing out. *The Revenant can become even nastier with the aid of an Assault Rifle Piercing Mod. The high capacity and rate of fire are advantageous, and damage isn't too badly affected when using the Assault Rifle Piercing Mod. This allows a weapon that can combat any enemy, even Guardians. It also allows more damage to be inflicted on enemies with armor, particularly Atlases, Brutes, and Ravagers. *The only character that can give the Revenant complete stability is the Turian Solider with Marksman evolved with the rank 5 stability evolution and Turian Veteran evolved to increase stability. *When fully upgraded to level X, the Revenant has 480 rounds in reserve, making it very capable of holding its own in long-term firefights. This may tempt you to use just the Revenant since it is quite versatile with its rate of fire, damage, and large magazine. The only real weakness is you may be inaccurate at longer ranges, though burst firing can compensate for this. It could even be used on its own with power-oriented classes like the Adept, or Engineer and still maintain a fair amount of power recharge speed. *The N7 Destroyer Soldier's Devastator Mode improves weapon accuracy (especially with the rank 4 accuracy bonus) which greatly reduces the primary detriment of high recoil with the Revenant.